


欲盖弥彰

by writeshitthenposttheshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeshitthenposttheshit/pseuds/writeshitthenposttheshit
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	欲盖弥彰

1.

和教父同居的第三个月，哈利做了一个极度真实的春梦。梦里，教父抓着他的肩膀，哭叫着，求他不要插进去、不要射在里面、不要标记。没有用，他全部做了一遍。他吸吮着教父樱桃般红润的乳尖，咬他的长脖子，然后干他、干他、接着干他。他可怜的教父被干得浑身泛红，夹着他腰部的腿抖个不停。教父下面喷涌出的水和他吃下的精液一样多。是啊，教父一定也爽到了，在他耳边发出甜美动人的呻吟。他说：“哈利，我是你的了。”

接着他醒了。裤裆里一片狼藉，床单脏了，卧室里弥漫着alpha发情的气味，如果他没有害羞得连吸鼻子都做不到，那就能闻到西里斯在厨房里煎蛋的味道。

清理一新、清理一新、清理一新，然后打开窗户。

没事的，深——呼——吸——

他擦了平时三倍量的须后水去餐厅吃早餐。西里斯把两枚煎蛋放进他盘子里时，弯下了腰，用力嗅了嗅他。

“等会儿要出去和女孩子约会吗？”西里斯说。

“对。”

他的全部精神力都用来抑制勃起了，根本没听见西里斯说了什么。

“哇，那很好啊。她是谁？我认识吗？”

“她？”哈利回过神说，“哪个她？”

“你的约会对象啊。”

“啊，没有这回事，你听错了。”

“不告诉我就算了。”

撒娇一般的声音。如果发出这种声音的人是他的约会对象，哈利就会把他抱在怀里哄。

西里斯熄了火，把最后一片煎培根盛进盘子，然后回到餐桌边，和哈利一起吃早餐。

浓郁的食物香气也掩盖不了西里斯信息素的味道。没有一个早餐单品会散发单纯的甜味，只有烹饪早餐的人本身。西里斯信息素的味道独一无二，哈利在五十码开外就能闻到。而今天的他闻起来有别于往日，更甜了，更浓厚了，更像是为了他的alpha而散发的。

“哈利，我是你的了。”

哐。

刀叉被摔在瓷盘上。哈利看着西里斯，脸颊发烫，而由于他裤裆里还支着帐篷，还不能立刻起身回到卧室。

“你今天有点反常。”西里斯把手伸向哈利的额头，“发烧了吗？”

“没有。”哈利用攥着餐刀的右手拍开额头上的手指，故作镇定地说，“我很好。倒是你，西里斯，你在发情期吗？”

“是啊，”西里斯不好意思地低下了头，“我刚才已经服下抑制剂了，还是被你闻出来了吗？”

判断西里斯的发情期，闻只是附加技巧，主要该用眼睛去判断。处在发情期的西里斯喜欢穿一身从脖子拖到脚踝的深色长袍，这么做是为了遮盖尽可能多的皮肤，防止哈利在不经意间触碰到他。

发情期的omega太过敏感，一点摩擦、一点抚摸都能令他浑身战栗。哈利会知道这些，是因为他曾经尝试过一次，那是明知故犯，借拔掉教父衣领里戳出的一根线头为由，把手探进去，轻柔而缓慢地摩挲他光滑的脖子。教父秀丽的面颊上染上了一层诱人的玫红色，双唇间溢出难耐的喘息声。“哈利，好了没有呀。”教父用邀请他上床般的声音责备他。

“没有。”哈利说。

“我什么也没闻到。”他说，“我是看到垃圾桶里有一堆空药瓶，你到底吞了多少药片啊，西里斯？”

“嗯——这次的反应有些厉害，所以多吃了一点。”

“我听说一直抑制腺体散发信息素，停药以后会产生强烈的反作用。”

“我也没有别的办法。”西里斯一边搅拌着咖啡一边说。

有办法，让我标记你就好了。

“别担心，我不会依赖药品太长时间了。”西里斯说，“你有了女朋友，就会搬出去住了吧。只有我一个人的话，也不用再吃抑制剂啦。”

“你现在就能不吃，我不会介意的，西里斯。”哈利说。

“这可不行！”

为什么不行？你会因为我的信息素双腿发软，下身湿透吗？没关系的，西里斯，我会帮你。我能让你体验最至高无上的快感，只要你愿意把自己交给我。

“算了，说了你也不懂，”西里斯说，“真难相信你已经十七岁了，对有些方面还是一窍不通。”他抿了一口咖啡，发出一声叹息，“也不怪你，霍格沃兹缺少性方面的教育，而你这几年的全部精力都用来和伏地魔较劲了。”

西里斯说：“赶快找一个喜欢的人吧，让她好好教教你。”

我想要你教我。只有你。

“我吃完了，”西里斯说。

可是盘中的肉类全部一动未动——omega发情期的症状，不渴望食物只渴望阴茎和精液。

“不出门的话，去把碗盘洗掉。”他对哈利说，“我回房间休息一会儿。”

“好。”哈利说。

回房间休息一会儿的意思就是，他会从抽屉里拿出那根幸运的按摩棒，塞进湿软粘腻的甬道之间。他会操自己，发出恬不知耻的叫床声，而哈利什么都不会听见，因为一个闭耳塞听咒就黏在房门上。哈利会知道这些，是因为他粗心大意的教父有一次遗忘了这项工作。

哈利什么都知道，请叫他西里斯学家。

而且出于一片孝心，他帮西里斯补上了那句咒语。

只有一个疑点哈利至今还未确认：当西里斯撩起长袍，张开双腿，把假阴茎塞进他饥渴的洞穴里，一插一拔，带出许多淫液时，他究竟在想着谁呢？

他一定在想一个alpha，想要被alpha的阴茎操是omega的本能。而和西里斯关系亲近的alpha除了死去的邓布利多和詹姆·波特，就只剩下另一个波特，也就是他的教子了。

哈利有十足的把握相信他的推论。西里斯会隔着一扇房门，一边幻想他的阴茎，喊他的名字，一边把自己干得喷水、瘫软、虚脱。就像哈利会做关于西里斯的春梦一样，他一定也是西里斯的春梦。而阻止哈利把西里斯操到浑身发抖、淫液四溅的，除了那道牢固的锁门咒，就只有从未被哈利放在眼里的年龄差距了。

但是哈利清楚，他不在意，不代表西里斯也不在意。为了西里斯，他可以再等一等。等他二十岁，取得傲罗司司长的职位，再做筹划一番，设计出一个令所有omega都难以拒绝的盛大场面，接着约会、求婚、订婚、结婚。走完这些繁琐而矫作的程序后，他就终于能把老二插进西里斯甜美的小洞里了。当然，在那一刻，他会感叹一切都是值得的。

直到一个月后，莱姆斯·他妈的·卢平闯进他们家以前，哈利一直抱有以上幻想，并且把它视为人生信条而努力着。

“我们准备结婚了。”

莱姆斯与西里斯十指相扣，那张有伤疤的脸上露出不太好看的笑容。

“哦。”哈利说，“恭喜你们。”

不然他该说“我不同意”吗？除了西里斯的教子，他还算什么。莱姆斯·卢平还教过他一年书，他能把脑袋里的守护神咒一忘皆空了，再和卢平说“我把你教的东西都忘啦，你把西里斯还给我好不好”吗？

自作多情的蠢货。

哈利第一次觉得，西里斯抿着嘴唇略带羞怯的笑容是那么刺眼。

婚礼在一个礼拜后举行，快得就像他幻想着西里为他口交时他的射精速度一样。就在三天以后，西里斯开始收拾行李，他说第二天就要住到卢平的家里去。

不是卢平的家里。卢平还没有房子，所以他们会住进阴森森的格里莫广场12号，而放弃和哈利一起居住的住宅——装修精美、阳光充沛的戈德里克山谷复式别墅。

与哈利共同居住的最后一天，西里斯依然处于发情期——他是一个身体健康、性激素水平正常的omega，发情期十分规律而反应强烈。

这一次，西里斯没有粗心地忘记念闭耳塞听。而哈利就像为他补上咒语的那一次一样，握着魔杖，面色通红地站在门前。他也知道对着一块褐色桃心木门板勃起是一件非常诡异的事，但还是克制不住地这么做了。

他从一团混沌的大脑中翻找着阿拉霍洞开的念法——阿拉霍洞开的念法就是阿拉霍洞开。而西里斯一定念了反阿拉霍洞开，那反阿拉霍洞开的反咒又是什么呢？但如果西里斯念了反阿拉霍洞开的反咒的反咒，他又该念什么？

当哈利终于记起了阿拉霍洞开的反咒的反咒的反咒的反咒的反咒该怎么念。他突然决定不要念了。

在教父的结婚典礼前三天，强奸前任教授的未婚妻会背上什么等级的骂名，是作为救世主的哈利也承受不来的。

  
  


2.

第二天吃完晚饭，哈利扛着西里斯的行李箱走下楼梯，卢平刚好从客厅的壁炉里钻出来，他穿着一件干净而完好的袍子，而不是灰蒙蒙的打补丁的那件，那头发灰的头发梳得一丝不苟。

“哈利，西里斯呢？”卢平说。

在为你梳妆打扮啊。这是明知故问吧？因为你也做了相同的事。

哈利说：“西里斯快下来了。”

“麻烦你了，把他的东西交给我吧。”

卢平抢过哈利握着的行李箱把手部分，礼貌地向他笑了笑。

卢平说：“哈利，我还有一个请求，嗯……其实是我和西里斯的共同请求。”

“尽管说吧，我一定会尽力帮忙的。”

“可以请你当我们婚礼的伴郎吗？”卢平说，“和我们关系亲近的成年未婚男巫，我们只想得到你了。”

“为什么不邀请斯内普啊？”哈利心直口快地说，“他也是成年未婚，你们还是老同学呢。”

“你应该也知道，西里斯和西弗勒斯的关系……”卢平说，“没事的，如果你不愿意——”

“哈，开个玩笑，我答应就是了。”

不答应的话就该派出西里斯求我了吧，明明一开始就没有拒绝的余地。

哈利说：“我能问一下伴娘是谁吗？”

“是尼法朵拉。”卢平说。

这时，西里斯走下了楼梯。他穿着杏仁色的丝质长袍，黑发搭在肩膀上，无论看起来还是闻起来都比以前更棒了。然而，他绕过了哈利身边，就像绕过一张被踢翻在地的、挡路的板凳，直奔到卢平跟前，和卢平轻轻地搂抱了一下。

哈利看见西里斯在卢平耳旁做了“告诉他了吗？”的口型。

卢平在西里斯耳旁做了“嗯，他答应了”的口型。

“谢谢你，哈利，我们的小伴郎。”西里斯笑盈盈地看着他。

西里斯说：“命运真奇妙呀。谁能想得到呢？十九年前我是你父母婚礼上的伴郎，现在你就要当我们的伴郎了。”

是啊，谁能想得到呢？无数次代入新郎身份预演我们婚礼的人，最终却领到了伴郎的剧本。

“我们该走了，”卢平牵起西里斯的手，对哈利说，“明天是婚礼彩排，你想参加吗，哈利？”

“不必了。”哈利说。

“别麻烦他了，哈利愿意当伴郎我们就该满足啦。”

“那就后天见了，哈利。”卢平说。

西里斯在壁炉里撒了一把飞路粉。卢平走绿色的火焰，喊道“格里莫广场12号”，然后消失了。

“后天见，哈利。”西里斯也说。

哈利勉强地微笑着说：“新婚快乐，西里斯。”

“真是的，还没办完婚礼呢。”

一片寂静，只能听见火焰燃烧木头发出喀啦喀啦的声音。

西里斯呆立在原地，看了哈利一会儿，等到卢平从壁炉里探出头，冒火的嘴里说着“发生什么了吗？”，西里斯这才急匆匆地离开。

哈利拖着步子上楼，双腿沉重得好像不是自己的。他自然而然地就打开了西里斯的房门。

一切都空了，只留下空气里甜蜜的omega信息素味，而这股气味也会在今后的日子里减淡、消散，只剩下老旧木头的味道和阴雨天的霉味、湿土味。总有一天他会失去西里斯居住过的全部痕迹，但是，此时此刻，西里斯的气味浓郁得好像还留在他身边一样。

他趴在西里斯的床上，深吸枕头和被褥上散发出的甜腻香气，哈利几乎是一瞬间就勃起了。他把脸埋进枕头，右手摸进裤裆里，想象着西里斯的长发、西里斯的胸膛、西里斯总是藏在长袍底下、但一定修长白洁的漂亮双腿。

这一次他又该怎么操西里斯呢？是在床上温柔地做呢？还是把他放在餐桌上，一边吃他做的奶油松饼一边吃他呢？或者是把他顶在门板上，托着他高高翘起的屁股狠狠地操干他呢？他大可以异想天开，在不知羞耻的性幻想中让西里斯为他尖叫、向他求饶，他可以把好多好多又浓又烫的精液射进西里斯的子宫里。含着，一滴都不许流出来。他想让西里斯怀上他的孩子。他想让西里斯喊他丈夫。

可是，这一切都不会成真了。西里斯会在他的幻想中被他操干时，在几百英里外的格里莫广场被莱姆斯·卢平操出尖叫声。

他日思夜想的人被卢平轻而易举地得到了；他的所有渴求会化为卢平日常生活的一部分，那甚至可能不是最重要的。

仅仅是因为他们会结婚，而婚姻代表着两情相悦。

哈利突然明白了，他从来不是西里斯的春梦。他的教父从来没有渴望着一根alpha的阴茎，他渴望着一根beta的。是卢平这样幸运的beta。他一定喝下了一加仑福灵剂，才能让西里斯为他倾心。

是啊，他的教父是多么高尚啊，为了爱情与人结合，而不是生理本能。是啊，这也是哈利为他欲罢不能的根本原因——西里斯·布莱克，浑身都散发着性感气息的omega，却圣洁得像堕落到这个肮脏世界的天使。而他罪孽深重的教子，只想把这种一尘不染的美玷污、占为己有。

他羞愧得一直没有射出来。就像他下垂的老二也在伤心。

婚礼的当天上午，哈利在化妆室又见到了西里斯。西里斯坐在椅子上，面前的墙壁上镶着一大块椭圆形的镜子，镜子里，一把小刷子伸到他的眼睑下方涂抹着肉色的遮瑕膏。镜子里的西里斯看见了身穿伴郎礼服的哈利，露出了明亮的笑容。

“你来了，哈利。”西里斯的声音听上去挺高兴，“你见到唐克斯了吗？”

“没有。”

“应该去洗手间了，她似乎有事找你商量。”

镜子里的西里斯闭着眼睛，一把大号化妆刷沾着淡红色的粉末扑打在他的颧骨上。他的脸颊看上去饱满了一些，也没平日里那么苍白了。

西里斯把涂抹了发胶的长发拨至耳后。他推开椅子，手中捏着一簇底部系着紫色缎带的白丁香，走到哈利面前。花梗在他的拇指和中指间转啊转。

西里斯说：“可以帮我戴胸花吗，哈利。”

“当然。”哈利说。

这是伴郎该做的嘛。

他把胸花佩戴在新郎深蓝色西装左边的衣襟上。

“我有些紧张。”西里斯说。

“为什么紧张？我看你们只邀请了熟悉的人。”

“我也不知道。”

“没关系，”哈利说，“我会一直看着你的。”

唐克斯在婚礼的最后准备阶段才露面。礼堂内已经坐满了人，婚礼主持人亚瑟·韦斯莱用魔杖点了点自己的喉咙，说道“声音洪亮”。证婚人米勒娃·麦格坐在第一排，拿着一张足有十二英寸的发言稿，一边扶着花镜一边看。同一排隔着两个座位是罗恩和赫敏，他们回过头向哈利招手。就在这时，唐克斯抓着他的袖管，把他拉到礼堂的一个角落，另一个角落里停着一辆摆放结婚蛋糕的手推车。

“为什么他们会突然结婚？”唐克斯气势汹汹地说。

为什么他们会突然结婚？噢，原来他们不该结婚的吗？

“是啊，为什么呢？”哈利说。

“哎，算了。”唐克斯摆摆手，“我还以为你会知道，毕竟西里斯是你的教父。”

“你的礼服上沾着酒渍。”他指着伴娘纱裙腹部的几块暗紫色斑点说，“要我帮你清理掉吗？”

“哦，好啊。”唐克斯说，“我没有口袋放魔杖。”

哈利从西装内袋抽出魔杖，说道：“清理一新。”

哈利说：“你也不希望他们结婚吗？”

“‘也’？”

“嗯，我不希望我的教父结婚。”哈利说，“这很好理解吧，那你的原因呢？”

唐克斯沉默了一会儿，说：“因为我爱莱姆斯。”

“别这么看着我。”唐克斯说。

“不，我支持你，真心的。”哈利说。

哈利说：“不过别在一会儿的婚礼上闹事。你喝多了吗？要解酒咒吗？”

“不用，我很清醒。”唐克斯说，“哈利，你说支持我？你是支持我破坏你教父的婚姻吗？”

哈利说：“我只告诉你一个人，唐克斯。”他看了看观众席的罗恩和赫敏，他们也在看着他。他快速说，“我爱西里斯，并且希望他和莱姆斯的婚姻尽快完蛋。”

“噢！”唐克斯说，“太好了！”

接着她说：“他们一点都不般配。”

接着她说：“莱姆斯只是个beta，西里斯会榨干他的。”

接着她说：“beta的精子活性不足以让omega怀孕。”

“够了！”哈利说，“我全部同意。”

伴郎接着说：“那我们一起筹办他们的离婚典礼，好吗？”

“没问题，越快越好。”伴娘说。

3\.   
  
然而，在之后的一个半月，哈利和唐克斯进行的十五场秘密会议里，除了反复诋毁西里斯和卢平的婚姻关系，把他们臆想中omega和beta少得可怜的性生活细节化再细节化，得出西里斯没有任何一丝怀孕可能性的结论以外——他们没有付出任何实际行动。

一个有趣的现象是：两位能力出众的傲罗，单独行动时的行动力总和远大于他们组成团队后的整体行动力。因为他们都在等待对方先做出不光彩的行为。因为他们都希望破坏心爱之人婚姻的同时，不损毁自己在他们心中的良好形象。这样一来，当莱姆斯和西里斯为婚姻破裂黯然神伤时，哈利和唐克斯就能扮演成无辜而亲切角色，借情感疏导之名乘虚而入。  
  
这就是他们的完全相同又绝对独立的计划。

就这样，一个半月前设定好的，在西里斯的抑制剂中掺杂迷情剂的计划被延后、延后、再延后。终于有一天，唐克斯冲进哈利家里，对他说：“你不想干就别干了吧。”

哈利说：“别误会，我已经调配好迷情剂了。”

一个半月前，他坐在相同的位置说过同样的话。那时，搁置在橱柜底层的迷情剂还没有因为一系列化学反应变成纯正的沼泽色。

“不是你的问题，”唐克斯说，“是西里斯。他已经不需要抑制剂了。”

唐克斯此时此刻的笑容令哈利不寒而栗。她说：“西里斯怀孕了，所以他不需要抑制剂啦。”

或许，是时候把那瓶变质的迷情剂拿出来，像以酒解忧那样一口气干掉它了。

“下午我去圣芒戈探望斯特朗。”唐克斯说，“就是那个把脑袋浸泡在龙血树树脂里想要治疗斑秃，结果导致头顶长出绿草的斯特朗……哦，无论过程如何，我碰上莱姆斯带西里斯来做产检了。”

变质的迷情剂不止一瓶，足够他一醉方休。

“他们离开以后，我去询问了为西里斯做产检的治疗师。”唐克斯说，“他说胎儿已经快三个月大了。”

如果变质的迷情剂还有药效，在中毒身亡前，他还能嗅出西里斯的信息素味吧。

唐克斯说：“现在还想拆散他们的话，只能让西里斯流产了吧。”

想都别想。

“我们的合作关系结束了。”哈利说。

“看上去是我们的计划先流产了，”唐克斯点了一根香烟，她是从一个月前开始学抽烟的，“幸好过程是无痛的，我们从来没办过正事。”

“你想哭吗，哈利？”唐克斯说，“想哭就哭出来吧。我完全能理解你，如果怀孕的是莱姆斯我会发疯的。”

学会抽烟以后，唐克斯开发了另一项崭新的天赋，就像易容马格斯可以变出任何人的脸一样，她能够吐出任何形状的烟圈。

她向哈利吐出一个哭泣小人的烟圈。

“为什么他不告诉我？”哈利嘶声力竭地说，“他还和我住在一起时就怀孕了！我发现他的信息素与往日不同了，但从来没怀疑过那会是怀孕……如果他告诉我，我就会——”

“你会停止幻想他吗？”唐克斯吐出一个阴茎形状的烟圈说，“我是说，仅限于意淫来说，这反而增加了刺激性吧。”

“不，”哈利认真地说，“我会照顾他。”

哈利说：“我必须从现在开始照顾他。”

当天的晚餐时间，哈利通过壁炉来到格里莫广场12号。西里斯和卢平正紧挨着坐在餐桌旁吃饭。看见不请自来的教子，西里斯热情地为他拉开一把椅子，从碗柜里拿出一套餐具摆放在哈利面前。

哈利笑着，切下一块猪烤肋排放进餐盘里。他笑着，把肉块切成一节小指般的大小放进嘴里，细细咀嚼。

他笑着，对西里斯说：“你的厨艺一点也没有退步。”

“谢谢，哈利。”西里斯说，“你来得正好，我和莱姆斯一定吃不完这些菜。”

哈利笑着，说：“那我应该经常过来。”

“那太好了！”西里斯说，“我们之前邀请过你许多次一起吃晚餐，为什么你总是拒绝？”

哈利开始哭。

眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地落在餐盘上，肋排的酱汁被稀释成了浅褐色。

哈利哭着，说：“为什么你不告诉我？”

“发生什么了？”西里斯拖动座椅挪到哈利身边，伸手抚摸那头乱糟糟的黑发，担忧地说，“是谁欺负你了？”

“你……”哈利还在掉眼泪，“你为什么不告诉我你怀孕了？”

卢平手中的餐刀在瓷盘上发出呲啦一声。

哈利哭着说：“唐克斯告诉我你怀孕三个月了……这种事原本应该由你来告诉我吧。”

眼镜内侧的表面浮着几道水痕，他看见西里斯和卢平的身影变得模糊而扭曲。

“哈利……”西里斯和卢平对视了一会儿，用微弱的声音说，“我们打算晚点再告诉你，就是害怕这种情况发生。”

“由你亲口告诉我，我根本不会像现在这样！”

“哈利，你哭的原因是不希望西里斯有孩子吗？”卢平说。

“莱姆斯！”

“不是。”哈利摘掉眼镜，用衣袖抹了把眼睛，倔强地看着卢平，“我很高兴。令我难过的是，你们瞒着我，让我感觉这个孩子是和我毫无关系的。我是西里斯的教子，你们的伴郎……”他吸了吸鼻子说，“我能当这个孩子的教父吗？”

“当然，当然……你是它的教父了。”西里斯梳理着他的头发说，“这是我们共同的孩子。”

他轻拥哈利。孕期的omega就像每时每刻都处于发情期，西里斯的颈窝光滑而温暖，藏在柔软黑发下的腺体散发着甜美而可口的气息。

哈利想提出在教父的脖子上长期定居的请求。

“我需要和你们住在一起。”哈利说。

同一时刻，西里斯说“好”，卢平说“不行”。

“我有义务照顾他。”哈利说。

卢平看着西里斯说：“西里斯可以自理。”

西里斯看着卢平说：“是啊，哈利。我感觉很好，不需要别人照顾。”

哈利说：“总要有人扶你下楼梯吧，肚子大起来你就看不到自己的脚了。”

哈利又说：“总要有人帮你按摩脚掌吧，腿部水肿会导致神经麻痹伴随间歇性痉挛。”

“那我能帮忙。”卢平说。

“如果状况发生在满月时呢。”哈利对西里斯说，“如果莱姆斯失控了，攻击怀有身孕的你呢。”  
  
“闭嘴哈利！”  
  
“不，他说得对。”卢平的表情就像看到了又大又圆的月亮，“哈利，你需要在满月的那天留在这里，你要守在西里斯身边。”  
  
也就是说其他时间他都不被欢迎。  
  
不过，那可是他和西里斯的二人时光，如果算上西里斯肚子里的孩子，三人。  
  
哈利说：“我会在下周四的夜幕降临以前准时到达的。”  
  
  
下周四的夜晚是卢平的受难日。西里斯告诉哈利，卢平会在每个月的那天晚上脱光衣服，把自己锁进格里莫广场12号的酒窖里，四肢拷上与墙壁连接的锁链。酒窖里没有一滴酒，只有老鼠和狐媚子，夜晚结束后，它们都会沦为狼人的点心。这也是酒窖的清扫工作总是非常省心的原因。这是西里斯在隔天早晨，帮卢平解开镣铐时才发现的。从西里斯怀孕开始，卢平就禁止他变成阿尼玛格斯形态，因为连圣芒戈的治疗师也不能判断孕期变形是否会导致胎盘异位。此前从来没有过阿尼玛格斯男性omega怀孕的先例。  
  
西里斯的卧室位于二楼，但是狼人的嘶吼声和抓挠墙壁的声音穿透了两层天花板，直达西里斯和哈利的耳膜。哈利想念隔音咒，被西里斯制止了。噪音能起到警报器的功能，要是他们对狼人挣断锁链，破坏门锁的声音充耳不闻，等到狼人冲到床前时再跳窗而逃，就有很大可能被这个家的男主人啃掉一条小腿。  
  
因此，整个晚上，哈利和西里斯必须和狼人制造的背景乐相伴。因此，尽管卢平缺席他们的谈话，他始终是这个夜晚的焦点人物。  
  
在这之前，哈利还不知道他能更加痛恨卢平一点。  
  
“你应该向莱姆斯道歉，”西里斯说，“上周晚餐时，你说了伤害他自尊心的话。”  
  
哈利和西里斯躺在一张床上，西里斯躺在深蓝色的天竺棉被内，哈利躺在外侧。被套上是一片夜空，用银色丝线绣出了常见星座。哈利在床上四处寻找着天狼星。  
  
西里斯说：“莱姆斯是内心敏感的人。二十五年前，我和你爸爸第一次发现他是狼人时，莱姆斯竟然哭了。”  
  
哈利在自己的一半区域找不到天狼星。他把盖在西里斯身上的棉被扯到眼前仔细寻找。  
  
西里斯说：“你知道他为什么哭吗？因为他被我们发现时没有穿衣服。我们最初学会变形时，还不懂得要把衣服、袜子、鞋子变成粘着在身体上的皮毛，所以那段时期，我们从阿尼玛格斯形态恢复人形后都是全裸的。”  
  
哈利也没有在西里斯的身上找到天狼星。  
  
西里斯说：“我们都欣赏过对方的裸体，但只有莱姆斯害羞到掉眼泪。后来，他勒令我和你爸爸在天亮之前先一步离开。”  
  
哈利到处都找不到天狼星了。他仿佛看见辛尼斯塔教授在冲他摇头，从霍格沃兹毕业还不到一年，天文学的知识被他遗忘得一干二净。  
  
哈利说：“西里斯，西里斯在哪里？”  
  
“噢，我在你屁股底下。”西里斯说。  
  
哈利抬起臀部，看见了一块皱巴巴的猎户座，旁边是用银线绣成的闪亮天狼星。  
  
西里斯说：“明明我和你爸爸才是敏感性别，莱姆斯他只是beta啊。你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
  
酒窖的狼人又发出一声高亢的吼叫，仿佛他正在监听这场对话，并且为此洋洋得意。即使卢平以一种凶残的形态被锁在酒窖里，而哈利与西里斯躺在一张床上，只有一条薄薄的棉被相隔，也不能阻止西里斯的心奔他而去。  
  
他受够了。  
“西里斯，”哈利低沉而平静地说，“我当然知道你是如此深爱着你身为beta兼狼人的丈夫。”  
  
西里斯愣住了，眨巴着眼睛看着他。  
  
“因为我知道一个beta让omega受孕是多么困难。”哈利说，“你们一定从早到晚都在做爱吧。”

  
  
  


4.

时间先回到两个小时前，哈利钻进燃烧着绿色火焰壁炉，出现在格里莫12号的客厅。

狼人的嘶吼甚至盖过了门厅前布莱克夫人的咒骂声，此时，哈利还不知道这个声音会毁掉他期待已久的夜晚。他走上楼梯，推开虚掩的房门。一路上他都出奇地平静。

卧室里，西里斯躺在床中央，肩膀上挂着一条近乎透明的丝质长袍，领口大敞，或许再开低一寸就会露出乳头，在那附近，一对饱满的胸脯随着呼吸一起一伏。看见哈利进门，西里斯往左边挪了挪屁股，拍拍床垫，示意哈利躺在他身边。

哈利很冷静。他没有脱鞋，挨着床的边沿躺下，为西里斯和他之间留出了一条宽阔的银河。

“过来一点。”西里斯说。

接着西里斯抓住他的手腕塞进棉被里。隔着一层薄纱，他触摸到了西里斯柔软而温热的肉体。平坦，中间有个圆形凹陷，应该是小腹。

西里斯深深地看着他说：“你感觉到了吗？”

他不漏声色地确认了他的阴茎还老实地缩在内裤里。

“西里斯，”哈利镇定地说，“你才怀孕三个月，胎儿还没有成型。”

“嗯……也许你要再仔细摸摸。”

西里斯一边拽着他的手在肚子上一通乱揉，一边发出绵软的低哼声。

为什么他希望让事情变得更加戏剧化呢？

哈利抽出了手。

“不喜欢吗？”西里斯咬着下唇，无辜地看着他。

“别这样，西里斯。”他说，“我只想单纯地陪你一夜。”

时间再回到两个半小时前，哈利站在壁炉前，从衣袋里掏出一个棕色药瓶。药瓶上贴着一张标签，印着alpha特效抑制剂，在你心爱的omega面前做个绅士；药效：抑制信息素分泌，告别尴尬勃起；用法：约会前服用两粒；注意：过量服用可能导致暂时性勃起功能障碍。

哈利倒出三颗放在手心，囫囵吞下，以确保今晚只会是单纯地陪夜而已。

时间回到现在。在西里斯谈论了大半夜的卢平，企图激怒他以后，哈利冷静地说出了“你们一定从早到晚都在做爱吧”。

西里斯听完眨眨眼睛，露出玩味的笑容。

“我的意思是，”他说，“莱姆斯可不足以动摇我们之间的羁绊。”

哈利彻底搞不懂了。

西里斯说：“是啊，我和他结婚了，但这是一场没有受到信息素封缄的婚姻。莱姆斯——没有——标记——我。你能从我身上闻出任何一丝他的气味吗？”

多亏了alpha特效抑制剂，他连西里斯的味道都闻不出。

“别把我当做一个愚蠢的、怀孕的、莱姆斯的omega，”西里斯低沉地说，“我还是属于你的……”他恶意地停顿了一下，把哈利的手拉到自己胸口上，“你的教父。”

西里斯说：“你可以对我做任何事。”

他已经忘了这是第几次感谢alpha特效抑制剂了。

“不行不行不行，我不能搞莱姆斯的omega……”哈利退得远远的，语无伦次地说，“你——西里斯，你怀孕了！”

“七个月以后就不是问题了。”西里斯轻松地说，“你多了一个可爱的教子，除此以外，任何事都不会发生改变。”

时间跳到七个月后。他的教父怀抱着他的教子躺在圣芒戈产房的手术台上。他的教子哇哇大哭，他的教父脸色惨白。卢平，他教父的丈夫，站在他教父的身后，看着他的教子。突然，卢平发出歇斯底里的大笑，离西里斯远去。

“莱姆斯，莱姆斯！”西里斯摇着头，嘶声力竭地说，“别走，你走了我该去哪？我该怎么办呢？”

卢平回过头，轻佻地笑着说：“西里斯，亲爱的，这可不关我的事。*”

穿白色制服的治疗师排成一列站在手术台十码开外，五双眼睛追随着卢平走出产房大门，接着跳回哈利和西里斯身上。

“西里斯，求你了，让我看看它吧！”哈利也歇斯底里地说，“天啊！告诉我，究竟发生了什么？”

“站住！”西里斯不知从哪摸出一根魔杖指着哈利，冷峻地看着他，“你永远不会理解的，哈利。离开这里。”

（注：对话改自《飘》的著名台词。）

时间回到临产前三个月的满月。哈利又和西里斯躺在一张床上，没有alpha特效抑制剂的约束，他的裤裆在棉被下支得老高。

“看着我，哈利，不要看你的勃起，也不要对它念无声无杖咒。”西里斯柔声说，“没关系的，别害羞，这都是信息素造成的生理反应。”

把它想象成花粉过敏症就好了。哈利不自然地吸了吸鼻子。

“如果这能让你宽心一点——我悄悄告诉你，”西里斯凑到哈利耳边说，“——我已经湿透了。”

阴茎肉眼可见地弹跳了一下。

“如果感觉不舒服，你可以去厕所撸一管再回来。”

西里斯的手臂环绕上他的肩膀。他说：“放轻松，哈利，就算现在泄在裤子里也不是你的过错。要怪就怪信息素这个婊子养的，是它迫使我们成为了性欲奴隶。”

哈利感到一阵头晕目眩。他盯着西里斯红润的嘴唇，轻易地相信了从这张漂亮嘴巴里吐出的每个词。

“那我幻想你呢？”哈利迷迷糊糊地说，“我在手淫时把你当做性幻想的对象，这也是对的吗？”

“没错，只要放在心里不说出来，那对你来说就是正确的。”

“但是……但是我对你说了，西里斯……我犯错了吗？”

“是啊，”西里斯温柔地笑了笑，“不过不用担心，第一次永远值得原谅。去吧，去自慰，然后想着我射出来。”

哈利急匆匆地跑进与卧室嵌套的洗手间。他脱下裤子，往手心里挤了几滴乳液，然后，他闭上眼睛，握住亢奋的阴茎。到处都是西里斯的味道，他想象着——

他达到了高潮。总共还不到半分钟，他完事了。

似曾相识的感觉。

哈利在马桶盖上坐了五分钟再走出厕所。

西里斯靠在天鹅绒枕头上，眯着眼睛，慵懒地看着哈利。被子堆在他的胯骨下方，omega圆滚滚的肚皮露在外面。西里斯始终太瘦，即使怀有七个月身孕，也就刚刚达到一个偏胖的人刚吃完一顿大餐的水平。

“你应该能冷静一段时间了吧。”西里斯对哈利说。

哈利不能苟同。他年轻气盛，而且实际情况和西里斯的认知之间存在五分钟偏差。

“过来，哈利，”西里斯神秘地说，“帮我一个忙，小alpha。”

酒窖的狼人发出一声凄厉的吼叫。

哈利跪坐在床垫上说：“要怎么帮你？”

西里斯把领口往下扯了扯，令整个左乳裸露在外。嫣红色乳头挺立在洁白的胸脯上，像缀着一颗樱桃的奶油蛋糕。

“这里……”西里斯把哈利的右手按在蛋糕上，“嗯——一直很胀……能帮我按摩吗？”

好热好软好光滑。乳头好硬。阴茎在变硬。

狼人咚咚地撞着墙壁。

哈利沿顺时针按揉起那块饱满而充满弹性的软肉。

“这样吗？”

“啊——”西里斯的声音和平常全然不同了，“重一点，嗯……好棒，但别一直这样，有点创意，alpha……做你刚才在厕所里想做的事。”

他用上整只手，又揉又抓又掐。对于一个初学者来说，哈利做得太棒了，白皙的胸膛被蹂躏得发红肿胀，西里斯在他的爱抚下发出一声声娇柔的呻吟……如果他用上舌头会发生什么？

“嗯……另一边。”西里斯拽下右边的领口，一双迷离的灰眼睛看着哈利，“快，要做得平均……啊——我受不了了……”

西里斯说：“来操我吧。”

狼人好久没发出动静了，可能是吃饱狐媚子满足地入睡了。

“这他妈不对！”

哈利突然跳起来，急促地喘息。他的眼睛终于恢复了清明，瞪着西里斯微红的脸庞。他说：“到底发生什么了，西里斯？你——你不能这样！你和莱姆斯结婚了，还怀着他的孩子，但你的所作所为就像个——”

“像个荡妇吗？”西里斯随便地说。他把衣领上提，试图捋平上面的褶皱。

西里斯说：“也对，我不能在你眼前展现性欲，你爱你清白的教父远胜于一个饥渴难耐的omega。”

接着他看着哈利说：“还好我们是巫师，第一次做错事总有挽回的余地。”

西里斯抓过床头柜上的魔杖，甩向哈利。

“一忘皆空！”

“盔甲护身！”

幸好他有单身十八年的手速。

“你不能就这样掩盖自己做过的事。”哈利说。

“我只想替你减轻不必要的负担。”西里斯用魔杖敲着掌心，“你也不愿意想起我就联想到下流的淫妇吧。”

哈利愣了一下。“我还没狭隘到只能接受作为教父的你，西里斯。”他说，“再说了，我有自由处理对这件事的看法，它也与我有关。”

沉默。

“随便你吧，反正你会后悔的。”西里斯转过身，闷闷地说。

“放心，我不会告诉莱姆斯。”哈利把魔杖收进口袋，望着窗外发白的天空，“我该走了，再见，西里斯。”

他关上门，机械般地走下楼梯。刚才触摸过西里斯皮肤的手还在发烫。他突然停下脚步，把手举在眼前，五指像在空气中抓取什么似的，收紧再张开。

似曾相识的感觉。

这真的是他第一次触碰西里斯的胸膛吗？这是他第五次来探访西里斯，可是，他除了能回忆起第一次时西里斯在唠叨有关卢平的事，其他时间他们都做了些什么？如果他被消磨过记忆，为什么只有这次西里斯放走了他？

当他意识到这是陷进时已经来不及了。哈利回过头，西里斯挺着肚子，拿魔杖瞄准了他。

时间再回到西里斯坐在手术台上，拿魔杖瞄准了他。

哈利双手空空，一步步逼近攥着魔杖的西里斯。就算西里斯再对他念一百个一忘皆空也没有用了。

他回忆起了一切。

“让我看看他。”哈利对西里斯说。

西里斯把刚出生的婴儿紧紧抱在怀里，无助地摇头。婴儿哭得更厉害了。

“你会闷死他的。”治疗师说。

“不管你们之间发生过什么恩怨，孩子是无辜的啊。”另一个治疗师说。

“是啊，说不定这个宝宝还能够化解你们的矛盾。”又一个年轻的治疗师说，“他健康又漂亮，精致的五官像他的父亲，明亮的绿眼睛像他另一个父亲……他是你们爱的结晶，梅林赐予你们的礼物。”

哈利看着治疗师说：“绿眼睛？”

他又看着西里斯说：“绿眼睛？”

西里斯握着魔杖，口中念念有词。

“除你武器！”

西里斯的魔杖掉在了地上。

哈利叹了口气，看着惊慌失措的西里斯说：“看在他刚刚出生的份上，西里斯，别用变形咒改变他的眼睛颜色。”

他走到西里斯身后，看见他的教子——现在是他的亲生儿子了，有一双亮晶晶的绿色眼睛。他早早地睁开眼睛，就像等不及想把惊天秘密公之于众。

西里斯低垂着头，哈利帮他拨开额头前汗湿的头发。

“别害怕，”哈利轻轻吻上他的omega，“和我回家，把一切都告诉我。”

半天以后，哈利带着西里斯和他们的孩子回到戈德里克山谷。在西里斯的卧室，他们曾经造出这个孩子的床榻上，西里斯对他坦白了真相。

时间回到十个月前，哈利去陋居为罗恩庆祝生日，西里斯则把自己关在卧室里，独自忍受发情期的热潮。他不知道用按摩棒操了自己多久，当他快要再次因为欲求不满而昏厥过去时，一身酒气的哈利挥舞着魔杖，破门而入。

接着哈利的春梦发生了——西里斯抓着哈利的肩膀，哭叫着，求他不要插进去、不要射在里面、不要标记。没有用，哈利全部做了一遍。

这不是梦。

而西里斯喜欢这个。

“我把你挪回你自己的卧室，对你使用一忘皆空，第二天装作无事发生的样子给你做早餐。”西里斯说，“只有一点我大意了，我把库存的抑制剂全部吞进了肚子里，但是它依然没有起到避孕效果。”

感谢巫师世界没有紧急避孕药。

哈利抱住西里斯，深吸他发间的香气。他说：“我让你怀孕了，也标记了你，对吗？所以你会闻起来那么可口，就像无时无刻都在引诱我。”

“是啊，所以我才会在格里莫12号的每个夜晚都想你想到发疯。”

他不会再允许西里斯踏入那栋阴森的宅子一步。

“为什么要瞒着我？”哈利说，“为什么不昔和莱姆斯假结婚都要瞒着我？”

“因为只有远离你，我才能隐藏对你的渴望。而莱姆斯愿意和我演戏，是因为他想回避唐克斯的追求。但是暂时的分别反而让他看清了对唐克斯的感情。”西里斯说，“放心，他要和我离婚了。”

越快越好。

西里斯说：“哈利，我犯下了严重的错误，但是我宁愿欺骗你，也不愿看到你被信息素奴役而爱上我。爱情不适合你这样的年轻人，它意味着放弃自由，和另一个人牢牢锁在一起，意味着照料一个麻烦的omega，养育一个哇哇大哭的孩子。”

就像这时他们的孩子又哭了。

他们看着彼此，全都无动于衷。

西里斯说：“让你的人生变得庸俗而无聊的最快途径，就是在年轻时随随便便对另一个人说‘我爱你’，我不想——”

“我爱你，西里斯。”哈利说。

“第一次，我可以当做没有听见。”

“我爱你，说话算话。”哈利捧着西里斯的脑袋乱亲，“我爱你，我可以说成千上万遍。就让我的人生变得庸俗又无聊吧，我只知道我想再和你生一个宝宝。”

“嗯……现在不行。”西里斯在哈利怀里躁动不安地扭动身体，“我们的孩子在哭。孩子不是你性交时内射的副产物，我们要养他的。”

哈利在西里斯的颈窝里蹭了蹭，在散发着幽香的腺体上咬上了一口，然后他恋恋不舍地离开西里斯，去照料躺在婴儿床里的小宝宝。绿眼睛的小婴儿被他抱在臂弯里摇啊摇，过了一会儿停止了哭泣。哈利对西里斯说：“如果我能当一个好爸爸，你就愿意永远当我的omega吗？”

西里斯奇怪地看着他。“为什么你还要征求我的允许？”他指着脖子上的牙印说，“我十个月前就是你的了。”

然后哈利又扑了上来，想要搞出第二条人命。


End file.
